De madrugada
by Franny-chan Kinomoto
Summary: Star se siente deprimida luego del desastre provocado el día en que volvió a Mewni, necesita apoyo y llamará a quien tantas veces rechazó.


**¡Hola! Me presento como Franny-chan, esta es mi primera historia en mucho tiempo- le tuve que quitar telarañas a la cuenta-, así como también la primera en este fandom, así que espero que si la leen, les gusta aunque sea la idea ;)**

 **¡Para no aburrirlos mucho al comienzo, escribiré abajo!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Star vs. the Forces of Evil no son de mi propiedad, derechos a sus autores y todo lo demás.**

 **o-o-o-**

Lo había arruinado todo, definitivamente, nació con alguna especie de maldición, tal vez entre sus poderes existía el "mata todo lo que toca" o algo de ese estilo. Siempre metía la pata, nunca tanto como ahora, pero era común que pasara. Trataba de mantenerse fuerte, por su madre, por Mewni, pero era bastante difícil.

¿Cómo podría mirar a los ciudadanos luego de lo ocurrido el día en que presentó su canción?

Nada estaba saliendo como quisiera en su mundo, pero aún así tenía la cabeza puesta en otra dimensión. ¿Cómo estarían todos sus amigos? Janna Banana seguiría haciendo cosas extrañas, de seguro; Jackie… Oh, por Mewni, Jackie, ¿cómo habrá reaccionado luego de… luego de la estupidez que cometió? Fue tan tonta, tan egoísta, pero ya no podía soportar ese sentimiento, no había otra cosa que hacer para ella. Marco, ¿la estaría esperando? ¿Estaría triste y preocupado llorando como un bebé? Já, en su mente apareció una graciosa y perturbadora imagen de su amigo en pañales, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque duró poco, puesto que recordó lo ingrata que había sido con los señores Díaz: se fue sin siquiera agradecerles por su hospitalidad.

Otro suspiro salió de su boca y con ese ya iban ciento treinta y tres.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Estaba encerrada en el castillo, siendo custodiada día y noche. Llamar a Pony Head era una opción, pero realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con cualquiera de los que presenció su súper confesión. Diablos, ahora moría de vergüenza. Oh, esperen, ¡diablos!, ¡Tom! ¡Podría llamar a Tom! Es cierto que siempre lo rechazaba, pero sabía que él sería capaz de escucharla… Bueno, al menos eso esperaba.

Luego de respirar profundamente, y de acercarse al espejo-teléfono de su cuarto, salieron de sus labios las palabras _Llamar a Tom_ , pero como realmente nada le salía, contestó su madre, le sonrió, le dijo que se equivocó de número y cortó sin dejar que la reina pudiese responder. Qué raro, pensó, estaba en pijamas y somnolienta, ella no solía dormir tan temprano.

Ahora sí, nada le resultaría mal, con voz más clara repitió: _Llamar a Tom._

Por el espejo pudo ver al Príncipe del Inframundo tratando de ponerse un calcetín, intentó no burlarse, pero una risilla escapó en contra de su voluntad al ver cómo su exnovio caía al piso ruidosamente.

— Ho-hola, Star, cuelgo enseguida, de seguro estás metida en un lío y quieres el consejo de tu madre, ¿no? — Respondió el demonio. Pobrecillo, de seguro lo había traumado con todas las veces que en vez de llamar a su madre lo llamaba a él y terminaba colgándole sin dejarle hablar.

— ¡No, no cuelgues! —Había sonado desesperada, pero qué más daba, lo estaba—. Quiero decir, hoy sí quiero hablar contigo. Lamento la hora.

Se sorprendió enormemente cuando al girar a ver el reloj en la pared de su cuarto, eran las 03:33 de la madrugada: con razón su madre estaba con esas ropas. Definitivamente, era una desconsiderada.

— No te preocupes, está bien, sabes que siempre estoy aquí si eres tú la que llama— dijo el príncipe un poco sorprendido, pero guiñando un ojo en un intento de parecer coqueto.

—Vamos, Tom, sabes que no te sale lo de ser un galán— le recordó tratando de no explotar de la risa, misión casi imposible en esos momentos.

—Vamos, Star, sabes que no te sale lo de resistirte a mis encantos—le imitó y, luego de un intercambio de miradas, ambos rieron, Star más despacio porque no quería despertar a medio castillo—. Ay, hace mucho que no reía de esta manera. Mi vida se basa en la furia, ¿sabes? Es como respirar para mí.

—Para, ¿furioso tú? Es que si no me dices no me entero— nuevamente rieron y una vez que sus respiraciones se calmaron, pudieron continuar la charla—. Verás, Tom, fuera de bromas, yo… yo…

— ¿Star? ¿Tú qué? ¿Qué sucede? —El demonio no pudo evitar preocuparse: era extraño ver a la princesa Butterfly con esa expresión de angustia en el rostro, más aún a esa hora, sin contar el hecho de que lo había llamado a él para hablar. Algo raro sucedía con ella. Tal vez tenía que ver con los _rumores,_ pero no podía asegurarlo—. Puedes decírmelo.

Star lo miró y supo que podía confiar en él una vez más, después de todo en el pasado había sido un gran apoyo para ella en sus múltiples castigos, luego de las discusiones que tenía con su madre — ¿Sabes, Tom? Yo te _necesito_ en estos momentos. Es… complicado.

—N-no te preocupes, puedes contarme lo que sea, aunque sea más ojos que oídos, te escucharé—la mala broma de Tom la hizo relajarse un poco y por fin pudo hablar nuevamente.

—Bien, notarás que no estoy en casa de Marco, ¿cierto? —Al ver el asentimiento, prosiguió—. Esto es porque hubo ciertos problemas y bueeeeeeeno, pasaron cosas y ledijeaMarcoqueestoyenamoradadeél y estoy aquí. Ah, y posiblemente Mewni entre en guerra y esas cosas de monstruos y política.

—Ehm, ¿Star? —Tom realmente esperaba no explotar, pero es que eso era totalmente inesperado, es decir, aún amaba a su ex, y, hay que decirlo, odiaba un poco a Marco, la idea de verlos juntos le repugnaba y… al ver la expresión en la cara de su _amiga_ decidió que estaba siendo un egoísta de lo peor y que ella estaba tan mal como para llamarlo, así que se tragó su furia, pensó en su conejito y continuó—. Debe ser muy difícil para ti esta situación, me habían llegado rumores sobre una posible guerra, pero hasta ahora pude confirmarlos. Tienes mi apoyo en eso, pelearé a tu lado si es necesario.

—Muchas gracias, Tom, pero lo que me tiene peor es lo de Marco, yo lo arruiné, era mi mejor amigo y Jackie es una buena persona. No me perdonarán y no quiero que eso pase yo… yo… Marco debe odiarme— dijo entre hipidos y débiles gemidos que terminaron en un amargo llanto. Cubrió su rostro con su cabello para que el príncipe no la viera llorar, pero era demasiado tarde.

Realmente le dolía el corazón verla así, sufriendo por un idiota. Un idiota que no era él, claramente. Suspiró mentalmente y ordenó sus ideas, a partir de ahora iba a entrar en un campo minado y debía ser cuidadoso. Una vez la joven se hubo tranquilizado, prosiguió.

—Pero, ¿Marco dijo algo? ¿Te dio una respuesta? —La chica lo miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero le sonrió. La sonrisa más triste que había visto en su vida, si se puede decir.

—Pareces una vieja chismosa, príncipe del Inframundo— bromeó un poco, calmándose—. La verdad es que le dije en una fiesta llena de gente, con su novia ahí y luego salí corriendo, porque debíamos llegar al reino cuando antes. No le di tiempo de seguirme si quiera. Sabes que siempre he sido impulsiva, pero _necesitaba_ sacarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? — Podía sentir lo incómodo de la situación de solo escuchar esa descripción. La chica cuernitos había metido la pata hasta el fondo, según él, pero qué se le iba a hacer—. Mira, pasado pisado, dicen, mejor sigue ese consejo. Marco no te odia, te lo aseguro, es más, debe estar despierto pensando en una y mil maneras de buscarte…Además, si no podías más, mejor lo dejabas salir, no hay otras opciones.

— ¿Tú crees? ¿En serio? ¿No estoy mal? ¿Él está haciendo eso?

—Sí, lo puedo ver en su cama dando miles de vueltas analizando la situación, como el ñoño de la seguridad que es. Debe tener una lista de planes que lleguen hasta la M como mínimo— al escuchar la risa de su receptora, sonrió sinceramente—. Y por esa tal Jackie no te preocupes, si es tan buena como dices por la manera en que te lamentas por ella, debe entender el cómo te sientes y lo que ha pasado. Lo más seguro es que ese par ya haya hablado y quedado en buenos términos, ¿comprendes? No te amargues.

—Puede que tengas razón—meditó un poco y se secó las últimas lágrimas que sus ojos produjeron—. Te haré caso. Aunque me preocupa que Marco se rompa la cabeza con todo lo que provoqué, dejaré que todo avance.

— ¿Sin amargarte ni cuestionarte?

—Sin amargarme ni cuestionarme, general Arcoiris— hizo un saludo militar y rió por la expresión de Tom—. Ay, vamos, no es para tanto.

—Prefiero ser general Algodón de Azúcar— le siguió el juego— o general Conejito.

—No, general Arcoiris y punto final— sentenció la princesa de Mewni y decidió que era hora de dormir— Buenas noches, Tom y… bueno, gracias por todo, en serio, ya sabes, mi cabeza es como una locomotora cuando quiere. Fuuu-Fuuu, aquí avanza el tren Mariposa de Mewni, jeje, ya sabes.

—Cuando gustes, lindura, si quieres podemos ir a tomar un helad…

—Adiós— antes de que pudiera seguir con su invitación, cortó la llamada. No quería soportar al Tom _galán,_ era como una espinilla en la rodilla: molesta y dolorosa.

Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba una hora para el despertar oficial de la familia real de Mewni, así que aprovecharía ese tiempo para dormir un poco, no quería estar como zombi comiendo su desayuno: la última vez que pasó, terminó con cereales en la nariz y leche en lugares que no son naturales.

 _Gracias, Tom_ , fue lo último que la locomotora Mariposa pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño, sin pesadillas ni sobresaltos esa vez.

Puede ser que quizá acepte una de sus invitaciones a salir alguno de esos días, sólo quizá.

 **o-o-o-o-**

 **Bueno, así concluye este intento de one-shot.  
Espero que me disculpen si no pude captar las personalidades de Star y Tom de manera un poco más que decente, pero realmente estoy oxidada en esto, así que espero mejorar. Si tienen algún consejo o alguna corrección que hacer, pueden hacérmela saber en los comentarios, o por un MP, se los agradecería un montón.**

 **¿Qué quería transmitir con esta historia?  
Principalmente que Tom no es sólo aquel chico que no puede superar a su exnovia, sino que también puede ser un pilar importante en su vida, y que no se aprovecharía de esa situación para tomar ventaja y tratar de volver con ella. **

**Bien, lo admito, me gusta Starco, pero Tom y Star también, no sé qué hacer con estos sentimientos (?)**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
Qué estén muy bien.**

 **Atentamente,** ** _Franny-chan Kinomoto._**

PS: No encontré una linda imagen para poner, sigo buscando :/  
PS2: Tampoco se me ocurrió un buen título ni un lindo summary.


End file.
